


for a lifetime

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “S’almost done up there?” Logan’s voice was a low, rough rumble that tumbled through Hank’s chest and right into his heart.“Only a few more pages, love,” Hank murmured. “We can go to bed soon.”
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt: _Reading a book together_. They aren’t reading a book _together,_ per se, but it’s close, right?

Hank stretched his back, letting out a satisfied noise when it cracked into place. He knew he shouldn’t crack his joints, but God only knew that how badly being hunched over a lab table for years had ruined his back. 

A good crack here or there wasn’t going to make things too much worse. Especially not when it felt so damn satisfying. 

Satisfying for him, however. Logan made a displeased noise into his neck and nipped at his skin. Hank chuckled even as he took a hand from his book to run it across the width of Logan’s shoulders, sweeping his palm across Logan’s skin in wide strokes. He didn’t stop until he’d finished his page, and then he only took his hand way to turn to the next one before bringing it back down. 

Logan’s hair was still damp from their shower. Hank’s had dried quickly enough under a blow dryer, but Logan didn’t like the heat—once, a few months ago, he’d told Hank that it reminded him of something he couldn’t remember. Hank didn’t have much hair to dry anyway; only once had Hank made the mistake of showering in his beastly form, and that simple mistake had resulted in an incredibly interesting conversation with a plumber. 

Hank was still dressed in his pale skin now, though for no particular reason. He was getting more and more comfortable with himself in either form he wore, though he had to admit, having Logan spread out atop his chest was much cooler when Hank didn’t have a fur coat adding to the heat that  _ Logan’s _ fur coat caused. 

After turning another page, Hank began threading his fingers through the back of Logan’s hair. He gently worked out knots if he came across them, but Hank had recently managed to convince his boyfriend to use a conditioner if he was going to let his hair grow to his shoulders. It was doing  _ wonders _ for the smoothness of Logan’s hair. 

“S’almost done up there?” Logan’s voice was a low, rough rumble that tumbled through Hank’s chest and right into his heart. It shocked him from his reading, and he hummed quietly as he forced himself to the present. 

“Only a few more pages, love,” Hank murmured. “We can go to bed soon.”

“We fuckin’ better.”

Hank snorted even as he lifted a foot to wrap his leg more firmly around Logan’s, running the edge of his toes along Logan’s inner thigh. Logan grumbled a bit more, but he shifted atop Hank’s body to more comfortably lie on him. Hank leaned down to press a kiss to Logan’s hair, earning a kiss of his own placed against his collarbone as Logan cuddled back in. 

Hank had to force his mind back into his reading, for how occupied it was with the warm weight of Logan pressing him down and the way the man’s scent was so wrapped up around him. They were each nude, still, and there was something about the easy intimacy of lying together like this that twisted Hank’s heart up until it felt so full it ached. 

He would  _ never _ dare say it out loud, but Hank was rather glad the girls had settled into their own room. It was right across the hall and the girl’s knew they were allowed to come back at any moment, but... 

Hank hadn’t ever thought he would find love. Long,  _ long _ ago he’d destined himself to a life alone, a life of science and very little else. To this day it took his breath away that he’d found a  _ family, _ one who he loved and loved him with whole hearts. Logan was a part of that family, one of the most important parts, even, and Hank loved him more than he knew he could love someone. 

Nights like this, with Logan spread out between his thighs and nestled into his neck so Hank could do some much-needed reading after a long day of teaching and being fathers, were nights that Hank knew he’d treasure for the rest of his life. With the family they’d built between each other, it was impossible to imagine anything else. 

Hank finished his chapter with a happy noise, glad that he was able to make time for something as nice as leisure reading now that the girls were finally settled. He closed his book with a gentle thud, taking the hand from Logan’s hair to put his spectacle down next to him. 

A quick rub at his eyes, and he was able to pull a smile across his face. 

“I’m all finished, love,” Hank said softly, grinning widely when Logan shifted around so he could dig his rough beard into the centre of Hank’s chest and lift his head to look up at him. Logan’s eyes were warm and speckled with gold in the low lamp light. 

It was still so easy to lose himself in them. 

“Yeah? Did all yer readin’?”

Hank smiled indulgently, wondering how he could possibly be so in love with someone who dropped so many consonants. “Yes, love. I’ve done all my reading.”

“That mean we can finally go the fuck to sleep?”

“Yes, Logan,” Hank agreed with a laugh, putting his book down so he could draw Logan up and into a long, warm kiss to say goodnight. 

Yes. These were nights he’d treasure for a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
